


What We Could Have Been Bonus Chapters!

by GauntletKnight



Series: What We Could Have Been [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bets & Wagers, Companion Piece, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frottage, Language of Flowers, M/M, Making Out, Rokamichi, bi Mondo, collection of oneshots, gay Ishimaru, goes with my other fic, ishimondo - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Bonus chapters to What We Could Have Been.  Little side stories and requests as well as some behind-the-scenes stuff.  All one shots.  Content warnings will be in notes at the beginning.





	1. Alternate Chapter 29: Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate chapter 29 that I wrote, but ultimately took out because it didn't feel genuine or in character for Taka for the fic. Bits and pieces of this wound up rewritten in later chapters as the story and their relationship progressed.
> 
> Content Warning!  
> Ok, so most of the chapters will be T rating at most. Except for this one. We've got some nsfw stuff going on here and a possible fire hazard.
> 
> Stay safe!

 

 

Life continued on as usual for a while. 

 

Taka continued against the daily grind; going to work, coming home, sleeping, then repeating it all again.  He had told Yuko about what had transpired between Mondo and himself, and she seemed ecstatic, wishing them well and giving Ishimaru “tips”.  The kind of “tips” that landed her in a meeting in Ishimaru’s office for office indecency, but she just laughed the whole time.

 

Mondo managed to get into an apprenticeship with a local carpenter that Souda had done some metalwork for a while back.  Upon being offered the position, Mondo quit his job at the garage and was now working with wood full-time, doing the heavy lifting his sensei couldn’t anymore.  Now, instead of coming home covered in grease, he had a fine dusting of wood chips and splinters.  During the often times they cuddled together on the couch watching TV, Taka could smell the wood on him.  It was a vast improvement.

 

They hadn’t been on a date since the first one, but that was largely because they were both so busy all the time.  By the point both of them got home and collapsed into each other, all they wanted to do was relax with each other.

 

But something was bothering Taka.  Mondo didn’t seem to dislike being in a relationship with him…but he seemed hesitant.  He treated Taka like he was liable to break; rarely initiating physical affection.  When Mondo did engage in PDA with him, it was always soft and unobtrusive; very unlike the Mondo he had come to know.  He was acting like it was _Taka_ who didn’t know what he wanted.

 

But Taka _did_ know what he wanted.

 

The worrying was starting to take a toll on him, and it was only a matter of time before Mondo noticed.

 

“You angry at that pork or som’thin?”

 

Mondo’s voice snapped him out of his reverie to find that the pork cutlet he’d been ‘tenderizing’ was now almost as flat as a wafer.  He let out a harsh sigh, disappointed that he was letting this get to him so badly.  He was with Mondo; shouldn’t that be enough for him?  And since when did he imagine Mondo doing such _things_ to him out the blue?

 

“You alright?”  Mondo moved into his peripheral vision as Taka threw the flattened pork cutlet into breadcrumbs with more force than perhaps necessary.  “You’ve been acting kinda’ weird for a while now.”

 

Taka hummed non-committially.  He knew he should bring this up with Mondo, especially at the beginning of their relationship, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject.  That fact alone troubled him.

 

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Mondo grabbed his hands from where he was about to throw the cutlet into the frying pan in a move that was sure to fling boiling oil everywhere.

 

“Taka,” his voice was soft, concerned, and as Ishimaru reluctantly turned to face him, he saw the worry etched into Mondo’s face.  “What’s wrong?  Is it something I did?  Shit, it is isn’t it?”

 

Ishimaru could feel the unjustified anger at the coddling rising in the back of his throat, threatening to spill out if he opened his mouth.  Instead, he took a deep breath and set the cutlet down in the pan to fry before turning to Mondo.

 

“Mondo, you know I have worked very hard to achieve what little I have.”  Mondo turned as white as a sheet.  “I’ve trained for years and years to not only strengthen my body but also my mind.”

 

“Taka, wha-“

 

Ishimaru held up a hand.  “Let me finish please.”  He looked away to where the oil was still popping in the pan.  “What I’m trying to say, is that I’m not fragile.  I’m not unhappy with this softer side of you, but, forgive me, it seems like you are holding back around me.”  His hands started to shake as he considered the other possibility for Mondo’s restraint.  “I-If you do not feel the same as I do then you do not have to worry about how I will react to a rejection, but I dislike the way you seem to be tiptoeing around me.  It is unlike you…it is unlike the Mondo I love.”

 

There was a heavy moment of silence between the two of them where the oil in the pan provided the only source of noise.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Mondo was surging towards him and picking him up to sit him on the counter.  Just as quickly, their lips slotted together and stole Ishimaru’s breath away.  Mondo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Taka’s mouth and taking everything Taka had to offer.

 Mondo’s fingers were digging into the flesh of Ishimaru’s hips so hard it was bruising, but it didn’t matter, not when Taka was finally getting his answers.  Answers in the form of barely-audible low growls and needy grabbing at the back of his head, pulling him closer.

 

Mondo nipped Taka’s bottom lip and pulled back, panting harshly.  His eyes were exhilarated but disbelieving; shining with something Ishimaru hadn’t seen before, but one that sparked heat in his lower stomach.  “You _love_ me?”  Mondo sounded as breathless as Ishimaru felt.

 

Taka blushed harshly, his previous words coming back to him.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

 

“Like hell you shouldn’t have!”  Mondo leant in and deeply kissed Taka again, pulling the other closer by his hips.  Taka whined softly when he felt the hardness in the other man’s pants rub against him, and jerked reflexively.  Mondo groaned into Taka’s mouth and jerked his own hips back.  Taka shivered at the unspoken implications.  Mondo kissed him with a hunger Taka hadn’t seen before, but he knew that this was what Mondo had been holding back.  This _need_. 

 

“Fuck,” Mondo groaned, pulling away and leaning down to desperately mouth at Taka’s neck.  “I love you too…fuck, I love you so much.”  He groaned and sunk his teeth into Taka’s skin, ripping a very undignified moan out of the other man’s mouth.  That only seemed to spur Mondo on, running his hot tongue over the place his teeth had previously been; hands running down Taka’s spine to grab at his ass.  Ishimaru keened and arched into Mondo’s body, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and wrapping his legs around Mondo’s waist.

 

“Is this what you wanted,” Mondo asked lowly, lips dangerously close to Ishimaru’s collarbone.  Taka could feel the breath ghosting against his skin and he shivered.  “Wanted to see how badly I want you?”  He licked a stripe across Taka’s collarbone and nipped the skin.  “How much I’ve held back?”

 

“Y-yes,” Taka bit out around a gasp before whimpering quietly.  “Mondo…”

 

“Fuck.”  Mondo pressed closer to Taka.  So close, it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.  “Say my name again.”

 

“Mondo.”

 

“Yeah just like that.  You sound so fucking good.”

 

“ _Mondo!”_   There was a distinct presence of urgency in Taka’s voice, one that didn’t have to do with what was happening.  Mondo pulled back only to be greeted by a happily crackling fire in the frying pan. 

 

They’d left the stove on.

 

Panic ensued for the next few minutes before Taka finally grabbed the lid and slid it over the pan, effectively putting out the fire and Mondo opened up the windows, hoping to not let the fire activate the smoke alarm.

 

Once the emergency subsided, it was decided that dinner was inedible.  The pork cutlet had been reduced to an ashy mess in the bottom of the pan that would undoubtedly be a pain to clean later.  Ishimaru tried apologizing, citing that he should have been paying attention to the meal, but Mondo shook his head.  “Nah, it’s my fault.  I was the one distracting you after all.”

 

Taka flushed a bright red, and looking at him, Mondo could see a couple hickeys starting to make their presence known along his neck.  One in particular was pretty large and Mondo doubted Taka would be able to hide it the next day. 

 

Oops.

 

“Well nothing can be done about dinner.  I’ll call for take-out.  Any preferences?”  Taka lifted up his phone, ready to dial in a number, but Mondo placed a hand over the phone, gently pushing it down.  He gently wrapped Ishimaru up in his arms.

 

“M’sorry.  I’m just scared y’know?  This all feels too good to be true…and I don’t want to fuck it up.  Especially not with you.”

 

Ishimaru sighed and wrapped his own arms around Mondo.  “You won’t _mess_ it up.”  Mondo chuckled softly.  “I love you Mondo,” Taka leaned up for a soft, but lingering kiss.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Due to the current haitus of WWCHB I decided it was a good time to start this up! I already had this chapter written and such, so it worked out perfectly.
> 
> And now...back to exams.


	2. New Years Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!
> 
> Here are all of the New Years cards the boys received. The entirety of Class 78 and some extra surprises!

 

 

_Hey Mondo and Taka,_

_Happy New Year!  I hope this gets to you on time, I kinda mailed it late.  Congrats on finally admitting your feelings for each other!  I’m really happy for you, even if I lost to Celeste and Kyoko.  I hope both of you have a great new year together! We might be by to visit soon!_

 

 _I as well congratulate you on your relationship.  I truly believe you two will be good for each other.  My father also sends his best, though I imagine he’ll be sending his own card.  He seemed relieved when I told him you were together.  Seems he thinks Taka will be a good influence on you, Mondo.  I agree, but also in the reverse.  May you both have a happy new year, and I look forward to seeing you both again._  

 

_-Makoto and Kyoko_

* * *

 

_To the Misters Ishimaru and Oowada,_

_The Lady Celestia sends her regards and wishes for both of you to have a happy new year.  She would like me to inform you that she will be using the funds gained by your new relationship to purchase a new bed, and only the finest red snapper for the Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg.  He appears to like the luxury silk she had inlaid.  Though, Sir does not seem too enthralled with the rubies._

_Lady Celestia would also like to add that while she has plenty of funds, she would not turn down another game of Shogi with Mister Ishimaru should he ever find himself in Switzerland.  She found them most entertaining, and would like another cup of tea from him._

_Regards,_

_Mr. Basch Zwignli, personal butler and attendant to the Ludenberg estate_

 

* * *

 

 

_Hey guys!_

_I’m so excited for you two!  It’s honestly about time.  You’ve been tiptoeing around each other for years like dum dums.  Remember that one time neither of you had a date to the school Valentine’s dance and you just ended up going with each other like “bros”?  Or that one time some loser girl totally dissed you, Mondo, and Taka was there to defend you like the night in shining armor he is?  Good times.  I only wish you guys had got it on sooner!  Have a great new year together! <3_

_May your new year be full of the light of hope, and may your new relationship reflect that hope in yourselves and others.  Go with strength._

_-Aoi and Sakura_

* * *

 

 

_DUDES!_

_I totally predicted this would happen. Got some good stuff out of this bet, so thanks for that!  I know Celeste wants to start a second bet.  This one was just about you guys getting together. Pretty sure she wants to bet on if you’re gonna tie the knot or not, but I don’t want to lose the lead I got y’know?_

_As thanks for that, I’ll give you each a special love reading for the new year as soon as my crystal ball is back from the shop._

_Hope the reading is good!_

_-Yasuhiro_

_P.S.  Hey Ishimaru-chi, do you think you can send my mom your dad’s number?  She won’t stop asking me about it._

* * *

 

 

_Ishimaru-dono and Oowada-dono,_

_I just knew the two of you had other kinds of fiery passion than the platonic kind!  Imagine my surprise when I found out you had not confessed your undying love previously!_

_Please find attached an original, first-edition, work by yours-truly, detailing how I believed you two would confess, that I wrote back when we were all in school.  I will admit, I may have gotten a bit overzealous.  Oowada-dono, I hope you have changed your hairstyle.  It was particularly difficult to draw._

_May you both have a wonderful new year,_

_Yamada_

* * *

 

 

_Mondo and Taka,_

_I can finally stop third-wheeling!  I’m so excited.  (I’m joking of course, please don’t feel guilty Taka.)_

_I’m so happy for the two of you!  Everyone else had some sort of hint, but because I hung out with the both of you more than anyone else, I got front row tickets to the two of you being so far in the closet you found dust bunnies.  I’m glad you’ve finally admitted how much you truly mean to each other, and that you’ve each found your own truths._

_You’ve both made such an impact on my life and I’m happier for it.  Now it’s your time to find that happiness._

_Happy New Year!,_

_Chihiro_ _😊_

* * *

 

_Mr. Ishimaru Kiyotaka_

_Mr. Oowada Mondo_

_Happy New Year._

_-The Togami Company_

* * *

 

_Mondo and Kiyotaka,_

_Happy New Year to you both.  My new book, despite what you might hear about it, has nothing to do with either of you.  At all.  It’s a coincidence.  Also, you two have always been insufferable dorks.  It’s about time you’re dorks together._

_Happy New Year you two!  I didn’t really know you guys as well but Toko and my brother have been keeping me up to date on everything!  I’m so happy you finally confessed, and I hope everything goes really well.  Also Mondo, I bought a motorcycle and Toko refuses to give me your number.  Do you think you could teach me tricks sometime? Thanks_ _😉_

_-Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi!_

* * *

 

_To two of my former students,_

_Congratulations on your relationship!  My daughter always assured me there was more there than friendship, but I had to wonder myself.  Despite your differences, you always were attached at the hip.  I’m proud of the two of you for having the bravery so many others seem to lack these days.  Ishimaru-kun, I expect you to do something about that when you are elected to office as I know you will be._

_Don’t be a stranger!  I do miss our tea meetings, though perhaps we can now talk about more than the activities in detention._

_Warm regards_

_Jin Kirigiri_

_Hope’s Peak Academy Headmaster_

* * *

 

_Oowada-kun, Ishimaru-kun_

_Normally my sister and I would send a joint card, but I am currently stationed somewhere in the Middle East.  As such, I must send a card alone.  Don’t worry about sending one back.  I cannot divulge my location at this time._

_I heard about your relationship, and I would like to take the time to congratulate the both of you.  I hope it goes well, but if your friendship in school was anything to go by, the outlook is good._

_I am willing to provide security detail in case of a wedding._

_Best,_

_Mukuro Ikusaba_

* * *

 

_OMG!_

_You guyyyyyyys!  You finally phased the whole ‘b’ out of your bromance!  Apparently, there was a bet too and I wasn’t told?  Rude._

_Anyway!  I hope you two finally stop eye-fucking and get to that real fucking, if you know what I mean!  Seize the D boys! Upupupupu_

_Happiest of New Years!!!!_

_~Junko_

* * *

 

_Taka and Mondo,_

_Happy New Year!  I’m so glad you two are finally together!  Leon told me about it but I had to find some other sources.  I think he “ships” you guys a little too much, if you know what I mean. Hahaha!  Our tour is going well, and stopping by the hospital was a lovely break, so thank you!  We are headed to America next, so if either of you need anything there, just ask!_

_It’s about damn time!  Mondo was lovesick for so fucking long it was kinda ridiculous.  You both crossed the platonic line a long-ass time ago.  Glad you finally whipped out your dicks and decided to suck em instead of comparing em.  I want first dibs at playing at the wedding._

_Have a Rockin’ New Year!_

_-Sayaka and Leon_

* * *

 

_Ishimaru-san, Oowada-san,_

_Happy New Year to you both!  I want to apologize again for getting off on the wrong foot with you Mondo. Taka, you better not be working during the break!  Go do things with your ~~boyfriend~~ bro! (sorry ^v^U)  _

_It’s supposed to snow a lot!  It used to snow a lot in my hometown, but I miss it since I moved to the city.  I hope you guys go enjoy it, maybe we can all go sledding together!_

_Let’s make this new year a good one, ok?_

_-Yuko Harukawa_

* * *

 

_TO: THE HOLY PROTECTOR OF THE GATES OF HELL AND LEADER OF THE METAL VALKRIES_

_Another year has cast its dark shadow upon us.  May we all be spared the reckoning.  I have also been informed of your new status as romantic allies.  Congratulations on such discoveries.  The Dark Devas have also bestowed you with gifts, please accept their blessings._

_Taka!  I’m so happy that you have finally found love!  You deserve it!  How is your bid to become Prime Minister?  The current one is very boring and only speaks of himself in our diplomatic meetings.  It would be so refreshing to work with a friend.  I know with the way you do things, you would do a wonderful job.  If I could vote in Japan, I would vote for you!_

_Happiest of New Years_

_~Her Highness Sonia Nevermind and her fiancé Gundham Tanaka~_

* * *

 

_Mondo,_

_Dude I hope you’re feeling better, we could really use you in the shop.  I swear some of these bikers think they’re indestructible!  Also, how the hell did you manage to get a boyfriend before I got a girlfriend.  I must be pretty hopeless then.  Aw man, what a bummer!_

_Oh yeah, the guys at the shop are telling me to wish you guys a Happy New Year_

_So uh…happy new year._

_Souda_

* * *

 

 

_Boss and Taka,_

_Welcome to the club.  I’m so glad the two of you finally decided to get in a relationship.  Do you have any_ _idea how long the guys’ve been waiting for this?  There’s a reason we all say you bicker like a couple all the god damn time.  When I told the guys you finally bit the bullet, we had a fucking party.  A god damn party for your gay asses.  Shinya drank himself stupid.  We didn’t do anything shit faced, don’t worry your panties over it Taka, but it was a great night.  Happy New Year.  Boss, fucking listen to Taka’s advice.  You don’t got me anymore to give you shit.  Taka, don’t get all up in the Boss’ ass.  Well, you know what I mean._

_It was wonderful to meet the both of you the other night!  I was rather surprised myself when my darling introduced you as merely friends!  I am glad you’ve found your truths!  Perhaps I should send a bouquet.  Or would a potted plant suffice?  My darling mentioned one of you works in an office.  Excuse me, I would write more but I have to go find the perfect gift for your “budding” relationship!_

_With ~~fondness~~ ~~affection~~ warm regards,_

_Michi, Roka, and the Tatsuro family_

* * *

_To my son,_

_Happy New Year.  We’ve made it to another one I suppose.  I was never best at this sort of thing.  Your mother was._

_When we were together it was like nothing mattered but the two of us.  She was my world.  She had this look in her eyes when we married.  I see the same look she had in your own eyes when you look at Mr. Oowada.  Though I cannot say I am too thrilled in your choice, I can tell he cares deeply for you as well._

_It was my goal as your father to give you the options and freedom my father never gave me, despite not necessarily always being there.  You’ve grown into a wonderful man._

_I’m proud of you._

_-Your father_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you have a wonderful new year and that you find happiness and love!
> 
> Come chat on tumblr @GauntletKnight or on the discord!


	3. True Deviance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michi comes out to Mondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before WWCHB during Mondo's time in Hope's Peak. I could probably just make this a separate one shot, but I also want to link it to the rokamichi chapter so...  
> Just a lil somethin somethin during the hiatus  
> (Ishimondo week is kicking my ass, send help. I'm probably going to find like 20 typos after uploading this...)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Internalized homophobia

 

 

He was going to do it.  Oh, God he was going to do it.

 

He didn’t know _why_ he was so nervous about it.  Of course, there was the fear of being rejected; of losing the only family he’d ever really had.  But, there was also the fear of if he said it aloud, it made it truer than he already knew it was.  Telling someone else was vastly different than admitting it to himself in the dark of his bedroom.

 

“H-hey Boss, can you hang back?  I got somethin’ I need to tell ya.”

 

It made sense to make Mondo the first person he told.  The man was his boss; the leader of the gang.  The man who trusted him with his life.  It wouldn’t be fair to continue to lie to him.  But it was more than that.  Mondo was the older brother he’d never had.  From the moment he’d been old enough to join the gang, Mondo had looked out for him; joking with him, ruffling his hair, calling him ‘shrimpy’ and other nicknames.  He hadn’t known Daiya as well, only joining the gang shortly before the accident, but Mondo he _knew_.

 

Maybe that was why he was so terrified.

 

The gang filtered out of the warehouse they’d been using for the meeting, engines revving and then fading away into the night.  Several bid him goodnight before leaving, and he wondered vaguely if it would be the last time he saw any of them.

 

“So what’s up, Michi?”  Mondo asked him once the last guy had finally departed.  He looked concerned, brows knit together.

 

Ice settled in Michi’s veins.  This was stupid.  He shouldn’t even be here; should never have asked.  What if he was faking it?  What if he found a nice girl one day, one that all the guys would be jealous of; the kind they talked about with the blonde hair and sultry eyes?

 

“Michi?  Dude, you ok?”

 

Of course Mondo wasn’t going to accept him.  He was always going on about strength and being a ‘true man’.  If he knew the truth then… No, no, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t tell Mondo that-

 

“Michi!”

 

“ _I’m gay!_ ”

 

Michi slapped his hands over his mouth, all the color draining from his face.  Mondo’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but Michi didn’t know if it was due to the shouting, or the content.  It was so silent in the warehouse you could hear a pin drop.  Distantly, the two could hear the sounds of late-night traffic and the hustle and bustle of the city.

 

Michi could feel tears starting to track down his face the longer the silence persisted.  He knew this was going to happen.  Mondo was disgusted with him.  Why wouldn’t he be?  But…Mondo didn’t look upset?

 

“So, you like guys?  Like, _like-like_ them?”  Mondo finally asked.

 

Michi swallowed and nodded.  “But I mean you don’t have to worry about it boss, you’re not my type and anyway and I can leave and-“

 

“Hold on,” Mondo stopped him, a sly smile coming onto his face, “Are you saying I’m not attractive?”

 

Michi was caught off guard, his brain desperately trying to figure out how to make a response to that.  What he came up with was “Wait, I just told you I like dudes and you’re not like…mad or fucking disgusted with me?”

 

Mondo raised an eyebrow.  “Did you want me to be?”

 

Michi shook his head, “No, of course not!  I was just expecting it, y’know?  Gay men aren’t necessarily considered the manliest by society.”

 

"Kid, I’ve seen you suplex a dude double your size.  I couldn’t care less if you wanna suck dicks,” Mondo said bluntly, making Michi blush.

 

“S-still!  It’s… _I’m_ not really biker material if I like guys.  All the other guys are always talking about whatever girls they fucked, or how many fuckin’ boobs they’ve touched.  I don’t even really want to see a boob let alone _touch_ one.”

 

Mondo chuckled softly and ruffled Michi’s hair, muttering something about “yer already a boob”.

 

“Look Michi,”  Mondo crossed his arms, leveling Michi with one of his _very_ rare serious looks.  “What are we?”

 

Michi, though confused by the question, answered softly, “Bikers?”

 

“And what do bikers do?”

 

“Uh…ride bikes?”

 

Mondo laughed and whacked Michi upside the head.  “No, you dumbass.  Well…I _guess_ we do, but that’s not what I was getting’ at.”  He rested his hands on his hips.  “We don’t follow the rules, or whatever other fuckers expect us to do.  And if they tell us what to do, we turn around and tell them to fuck ‘emselves.”  He smiled, “And what’s something that the laws in this country ain’t too keen on?”

 

Michi finally got it.

 

“By being gay, and by being open about it to me, you’re givin’ them fuckers a big ol’ middle finger.  Not biker material my _ass_.  You’re more of a fucking biker than any of us.  Even _me_.  Takes serious balls to be honest about it.”  Mondo’s eyes took on a faraway look, that was broken when Michi started to sniff, tears streaking down his face; looking his age for the first time in years.

 

Mondo’s face softened.  “C’mere kid.”  He opened up his arms and Michi immediately fell into them, smiling, even as tears continued to fall down his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Michi so much you guys, and Mondo as a decent leader is so good.  
> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr or over on the discord ^v^


	4. The Honeysuckle and His Hummingbird: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokamichi meetcute.... kinda.

 

 

Roka Tatsuro was a florist. 

 

Both of his parents were, and he was expected to become one too. 

 

Where most teenage boys would balk at the idea of doing what was expected of him, Roka was delighted to follow in his parents’ footsteps.  He’d grown up surrounded by greenery; by heavy blossoms and fragrant flowers.  He knew just how many filler flowers to add to a bouquet to make it seem full, or how many roses a man would need to make up with his wife.  He knew that each flower, every herb and spice, had a meaning hidden just beneath the surface.  That hidden messages of love or abhorrence could be sent in a beautiful display of flowers to be placed in the center of the dining room table.

 

Yes, Roka enjoyed his job as a florist, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t without its boring days.

 

It was a hot summer day, and the fan on the front desk oscillated back and forth, blowing red hair back from his sticky face.  His parents were out for the day, arranging for a wedding - the bride had called at the last minute in tears that all the flowers had wilted in the heat – leaving Roka in charge of the shop while they were away.

 

No proms, no dances, no funerals, and no holidays, which meant no customers.  There weren’t even couples coming in looking for a rose.

 

Roka could feel the heat getting to him, his eyes sliding shut as he slumped against the counter.  The door had a bell on it.  If anyone came in, he was certain he would hear it.  It couldn’t hurt to just…take…a little…nap…

 

_Ding!_

 

“HELLO!  WELCOME TO TATSURO FLOWERS HOW CAN I HELP YOU,” He shouted, startled awake by the sound of the door.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” a voice hissed, urgency underlying the tone.  The customer (?) was a short boy about Roka’s age.  Upon entering the shop, he had tucked himself into a corner beside the door, away from the windows.  He was breathing heavily, eyes wide and cautious but not necessarily scared.  There was a cut on his head and a gash on his arm, both seeping blood onto his pale skin.

 

“Y-you’re hurt! Do you need-“

 

“Shh!”  The boy didn’t take his eyes off of the door at his side.  Roka, wary of the look on the boy’s face, obliged.

 

There was the roar and rumble of engines as a group of bikers pulled up on the street outside of the shop.  He couldn’t hear what exactly they were saying, but they seemed angry and agitated.  They looked around, shouting to each other and pointing around, before eventually riding off.

 

As the engines faded down the street, the boy pushed himself away from the wall with a smirk.  “Heh, dumb asses.”

 

“W-wait, they were after you?”  Roka couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice.  This kid was 15!  What had he done to get a group of bikers on his case?

 

“Yeah,” the boy used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his forehead.  Roka cringed as more just kept flowing.  “Damn turf wars.”  He sighed, weary.  “Well thanks a lot, I’ll get out of your hair now.” The boy turned to leave, limping on one leg.

 

“Wait!”

 

The boy whipped around, a sneer on his face, but seemed to falter slightly when his honey-colored eyes met Roka’s green ones.  What Roka assumed would have come out as derisive, turned into something that just sounded tired.  “Look, y’don’t gotta take care’a me like some ‘good Samaritan’ or some shit…I’ve had worse.”  His eyes looked hard.

 

Roka’s mouth set into a firm line.  “S-still,” his voice wavered slightly.  “They might come back this way, it wouldn’t hurt to just stay here for the time being and patch up.”

 

The tension in the other boy’s shoulders eased just a fraction, but his eyes still drifted to the door.

 

“Please,” Roka raised his hands, like one would do for a scared animal, to show nothing was in his hands.  “Let me at least clean your head.”

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed, but he walked away from the door.  “Fine.”  He strode, or rather, shuffled, to the desk and Roka noticed for the first time just how short the other boy was.  He barely came up to Roka’s shoulders.  It made him look like an angry kitten.  He stuck out a hand.  “Name’s Takemichi Yukimaru, all my friends call me Michi.  Nice to fuckin’ meet ya.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite his earlier rebellion, Michi was a model patient.  He didn’t talk much to Roka while the redhead wiped the blood away from his face with a wet rag. 

 

Roka had stuck a sign on the front desk telling any potential customers to ring the bell if they needed service while he and Michi were above the shop in the small apartment the Tatsuo family owned.  He doubted anyone would be by at this point though.

 

“This might sting a bit,” Roka warned him before cleaning the wound with antiseptic.  Michi tensed, breathing in sharply, and though he had warned him, Roka felt compelled to apologize.  “Ah, sorry.”

 

“Ain’t nothin to be sorry f’r…”

 

There was a beat of silence, the only sound coming from the small radio in the corner of the living/dining room.

 

“So…uh…”  Roka tried desperately to make conversation.  “Why were those guys looking for you.”

 

“Nunya.”  Michi huffed

 

“Uh…nunya? What is that?”

 

“Nunya business, that’s what. _Ow!_ ”

 

Roka raised an eyebrow and threw the cotton ball into the trash.  “You just mentioned something about ‘turf wars’?  Are you in a rival gang or something?”

 

Michi scowled.  “What are ya, my ma?”

 

Roka took a deep breath, calming his nerves before he did something rash to the boy he was trying to help.  “Alright, fine, don’t talk to me.  But please take off your shirt.  There’s a cut on your side that needs cleaning.”

 

The boy immediately turned as red as Roka’s hair.  “N-no…don’t wanna.”

 

Roka’s brows furrowed.  “It’s got to get cleaned one way or another before it gets infected, so either you let me do it or you die from gangrene or something.”

 

Michi seemed to be at war with himself, shifting from one foot to the other before eventually whipping his t-shirt speedily and sitting back down, facing away from Roka.  Roka, for his part, was expecting some kind of embarrassing scar or maybe some serious bacne…what he wasn’t expecting was for this pint-sized kid to be…hot?

 

It was Roka’s turn to flush now, a bright pink.  His hands hovered over the defined back muscles, the tanned skin covered in fine blonde hairs, the faint freckles on the other boy’s shoulders…

 

“G-get on with it, will ya?”

 

“Ah!”  Roka jumped out of his reverie.  “Of course! I’m sorry!”  He berated himself silently.  Now wasn’t the time for that.

 

He traced a hand lightly down the other boy’s spine, despite what he had just told himself to _not_ do.  Michi let out a soft noise and arched slightly, though he tried to mask it as stretching, which just make Roka even more flustered.

 

Eventually though, his fingertips hit dried, flaky blood towards the other boy’s lower back.  “Ah…I’m just going to clean this up and you can go.  I promise I won’t ask any more questions.”

 

Michi just grunted an affirmation.

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the time together, Michi only offering a gruff ‘thanks’ before leaving, walking off into the sunset like some cowboy from an old western.  Roka watched him go, the sun glinting off of his flax-colored hair, and something stirred in his heart.

 

He shook his head before going back into the shop.  No, no it wouldn’t do to fall in love with a boy he just patched up.  That was…what did they call it?  Florence Nightingale syndrome.  No, Roka might be gay, but he didn’t fall in love that easily, no siree.

 

He probably wouldn’t ever see the other boy again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As the title implies, these are all little stories that go along with What We Could Have Been. They're not going to be in any sort of order, but the chapter titles will hopefully help you find what you're looking for! This will also update sporadically, not on a regular basis like WWCHB. Hope you enjoy these snippets!


End file.
